


Shart

by Anonymous



Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based off her tweet from 2012





	Shart

Kris had been gassy all day. She had been releasing really loud farts all day. She went outside to smoke a cigarette when she felt her stomach rumble. She pushed out a fart but it was wet.

She had sharted herself.


End file.
